


Red String Covering You and Me

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 8 strings, F/M, Lukanette September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Marinette knows the story of the Red Thread of Fate. She knows the legend well but she has grown past believing in such things anymore.





	Red String Covering You and Me

Marinette grew up hearing the legend of the fated red string. How it connects two soulmates who were meant to be. She used to think it was what connected her and Adrien. In fact, Marinette was quite obsessed with the idea once upon a time. After the truths of their identities were revealed to each other. How could it be anything other than destiny connecting them? Master Fu was basically their Yue Lao. Connecting them with the invisible red string of fate by using the miraculous.

For the first few months, there were hardly any problems. The few that were there were mostly miscommunication during Akuma fights. Then there was Lila. Always sneaking around, plotting, planting seeds of problems. Of course, she was working with Hawkmoth. Marinette knew that but Adrien, he refused to listen. They started fighting. It was in ways they had never fought like before. It never got physical but it was exhausting tiring, and destructive towards their ability to work together. Marinette had decided then that she would get to the bottom of everything. To finally figure out who was behind the masks and that Adrien needed to stop trying to make peace between the two of them.

She hadn’t known that she would find Gabriel Agreste behind the mask. A deal between him and Lila to keep her away from Adrien. Nathalie having aided him, and his comatose mother. Marinette hadn’t expected to find any of that. Fittingly it had been during a thunderstorm that everything came to its head. One giant thunderstorm with nothing but sunny days afterward. Just like she had expected her life to be like. Yet every day after had gotten worse than the one before until it all came to its head.

Adrien called it off. He was mourning everything he lost as Adrien Agreste while still trying to be a stable hero to Paris. It was difficult, and more necessary then ever to keep his identity a secret. What would the people say to one of their greatest heroes being the son of the staunchest villains? Their friends were barely able to understand and accept the truth that he had no idea what his father had been up too. Nino and Alya believed him. Chole stood up for him the most even going on the news and lashing out at people trying to target her oldest friend. He didn’t ask for any of it, but Marinette appreciated the help nonetheless.

It hadn’t been enough though.

Marinette left Adrien’s house barely keeping herself from crying. Every noise came closer to setting her off in the middle of the street. Even just the sounds of pigeons cooing were too much right now. She was still so far from home. When an older man with silver-grey hair tapped her shoulder, Marinette almost lept halfway across the street. He tried not to laugh, but the struggle was obvious. It was no difficulty for him to catch up with her. Out of nowhere, he offers a rag and some words of wisdom.

“These moments of hardship is when fate is at it’s strongest. Perhaps the one who can help you is on the way?” He offered a smile as she took in his clothing for the first time. It was a little behind the times, an older man’s attempt to fit in with today’s fashion. When she took the rag her eyes are immediately drawn to the red string like design rounding the outside of the rag. When she tried to give it back he was gone.

She never saw him again, and her heart was too bitter to actually accept his words. When it all became too much and it felt like the sun itself was mocking her she hid. In an alley where Luka found her. The rag burned a hole in her pocket for the rest of the day and the entire night. When he left the next day things were different, she was different.

She still has the rag. Marinette leaves it hanging up in her studio. It was a form of quiet inspiration for herself and the clothes she makes. She used to believe in the legend of red string tying people’s fates together. She used to believe that was why she had met Adrien. Now as she settles into her chair at the family table she realizes such things are only legends. Despite how much her mother loved to say it was the red string that connected her and Luka. Marinette knows that it was only lucky timing.


End file.
